Sam Webb
Sam is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Sam started Survivor: Australia originally on the blue Saanapu tribe. He joined a core alliance of five with Lee, Brooke, Flick and Matt, but needed at least one more person for the numbers. Lee soon brought Kristie into their group, though Matt, Brooke, Sam and Flick concluded that Lee and Kristie were the minority of the six. When Saanapu lost the first immunity challenge, the six had power and voted out James, who was an older man and a potential challenge liability in their eyes. Feeling that their alliance was crumbling, Coleen and Nicola flipped to the Saanapu majority and leaving Jamie as an outcast. The Saanapu Four was quite happy that they were not the targets, but Lee and Kristie were angered their loyalty was not given enough attention and distanced themselves from Sam. When Saanapu lost a second time, Sam voted with the majority of six and eliminated Jamie. The Saanapu Four continued to solidify their alliance, but it appeared they were isolating Coleen, Nicola and Kristie, who made a separate alliance of their own. Saanapu's failure continued to the third immunity challenge on Day 8, and the Saanapu Four got rid of Lee, who they felt was playing erratically. Sam and the rest of his tribe was given their first break by winning their first immunity challenge. However, both tribes to shocked to find out that a Double Tribal Council occurred on Day 12. The Saanapu Four had the majority and with Kristie and Coleen stuck in a corner, the tribe unanimously voted out Nicola. However, the twist at the vote was that Nicola would only be switching tribes and could bring a member of Saanapu with her. She chose Kristie whilst Calum, Jessica and Jennah-Louise (JL) joined Matt, Brooke, Coleen, Sam and Flick on Saanapu. Despite having a 5-3 advantage, The Core Saanapu Four were worried Coleen would flip at a moments notice. They pleaded for Coleen to stick Saanapu strong, though it was not a huge concern for a while as the tribe won the first two immunity challenges. When the tribe lost the third challenge, Sam and the rest of the Saanapu Four told Coleen that Jessica was the target. Coleen remained loyal to her original tribe members and Jessica was voted out at tribal council. The alliance of five continued to strengthen as they won the next immunity challenge. On Day 22, the two tribes merged. The Saanapu Four with Coleen planned on Kristie and Nicola who switched tribes to join their alliance and get rid of their allies. Kristie and Nicola however felt betrayed by Saanapu, but assured Sam and the rest of the alliance they would come back. At the first merged vote, Sam and the Saanapu Five voted for Rohan but Kristie and Nicola flipped and voted out Coleen. The Saanapu Four were seen as the enemy by the rest of the tribe and despite their best attempts at making a move, they were ignored. At the next vote, the four once again voted for Rohan and were pleasantly surprised when Calum was blindsided. Kristie, JL and Nicola felt they were at the bottom of the Vavau Alliance and approached the Saanapu Four at making a move. Saanapu was down in numbers and didn't want to become the next targets, telling the girls the pick a name and they would vote with them. At tribal, another blindside occurred and Rohan was voted out. Phoebe didn't want this target on her back and approached Saanapu. With only one person not connected to the alliance, the tribe unanimously voted out Nick. After three tribal councils without making their own moves, the Saanapu Four were prepared to put their names back at the top of the pact. With an alliance of four on a tribe of eight, the alliance was ready to at least force a tie and later, rocks. At tribal, the Vavau Alliance voted for Flick and the Saanpu Four voted for Phoebe. Flick shocked the rest of the tribe by playing her secret idol and with the only votes that counted from Saanapu, Phoebe was voted out at the power was placed back into the alliance of Sam's hands. Their power increased at the following vote, where despite a split in the minority's allegiances, the Saanapu Four got rid of Nicola. The Saanapu Four were ready to assert their dominance once again at tribal council, all voting for JL. However, Matt flipped on Sam and the girls which left a 3-3 deadlock between Flick and JL. At the revote, Sam voted with Brooke for JL again but Matt and Kristie created a deadlock by voting for Flick. Brooke, Matt and Sam were then forced to draw rocks and the one who drew the odd rock would be eliminated. To Sam's delight, Matt drew the odd rock and was voted out. Even after losing one of their allies, the Saanapu Three still had a majority over Kristie and JL. At tribal Sam voted with his alliance for JL but Flick this time flipped and blindsided Brooke. Sam felt he was the sitting duck and bonded closer with Flick in order to save himself. When Flick won immunity, she told Sam and Kristie that JL was the biggest threat left in the game and the trio together made JL the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Sam was reprimanded to a degree by the jury for not making many flashy moves like other strategic players. However, majority praised Sam in his social ability and how he was able to connect with each member of the tribe in whatever possible way. In the end, Sam won the title of Sole Survivor after earning six of nine jury votes from Brooke, Calum, Coleen, Matt, Phoebe and Rohan. Voting History Trivia *Sam is the highest ranking member of the Saanapu and Fia Fia tribes. Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways